


Teeth

by redgoth



Series: The Increasingly Difficult Upbringing of Tord [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Tord, Patryk says a bad word, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Tord's getting teeth, and he knows how to use them.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> my baby cousin, once again, inspiring me to write baby tord fic. she bites so hard..............

_"Ow!_ Fuck, Tord, no!" 

That wasn't exactly what anyone wanted to hear from their partner, followed by a crying baby.

Paul rushed into the living room, where Patryk was holding their nine month old baby away from him at arms length, a scowl on his face as Tord huffed and cried.

"Um," Paul started, clearly startled, "what... what happened?" He asked, receiving a glance from Patryk.

"He  _bit_ me." Patryk said, looking scandalized. Oh. Okay, well.

"He's only got, like, two teeth, Pat." Paul said, walking farther into the living room and taking the crying baby. Patryk scoffed.

"He's got four teeth, actually, and they are sharp and he has a hard bite." Patryk folded his arms over his chest. Tord hiccuped a giggle from Paul's arms. Paul smiled a little back at the baby. "You think it's funny now, but wait until he bites _you!"_  Patryk huffed.

"Don't be a baby." Paul grinned.

"How dare you. I'm offended." Patryk deadpanned.

Tord giggled.


End file.
